One prior art vehicle wheel support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,910 issued Feb. 1, 1972. Related patents include:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 884,847 issued Apr. 14, 1908
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,529 issued Dec. 27, 1938
U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,543 issued Dec. 16, 1941
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,467 issued Feb. 24, 1948
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,937 issued Aug. 26, 1952
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,427 issued Feb. 09, 1960
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,791 issued June 30, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,891 issued Oct. 12, 1976.
The related patents concern either truck ramps for unlocking objects from a truck bed, or wheel ramps for raising one wheel of an automobile to be repaired.
The prior art vehicle wheel support, which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,910 and vehicle is used to support one wheel of a car to be repaired, includes a raised flat section and a rigidly connected ramp section which has top tire friction grips.
One problem with the prior art vehicle wheel support is that it is not suitable as a wheel gripper in a muddy dirt hole or loose gravel rut for extracting the vehicle therefrom.